


Kanji the Cat

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, dorky husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu's giving all of his love and attention to a cat while Kanji gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanji the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> "Welp, I know its not really specific but I would like to see Yu and Kanji going to a shelter to adopt a little sweet kitten and I dunno, maybe Kanji getting jealous from all the attention the kitten takes ):3c if you wanna write smut then go on ahead huehuehue" - chaotic-cuteness
> 
> A VERY long overdue prompt im so sorry !

Kanji's always considered himself as more of a dog person, but ever since he finally moved in with Yu, he's learned how to put up with the lovable (and rather annoying) ball of fur being tickled on Yu's lap. There's hardly any stray cats to be found here in the city, so Yu dragged Kanji to the animal shelter to help him pick out their perfect household feline. He can still remember those creepy, piercing eyes of the other cats, but Yu wasn't afraid to boldly pet them while Kanji's hand became covered with scratches. It was an endless sea of kittens, and Yu searched far and wide for the one, the one that he and Kanji can call their own.

And there he was, an orange tabby with a cute, fluffy tail that tickled Yu's palm whenever he petted him. When he looked closer, Yu somehow noticed that the cat looked a bit like Kanji, so after shamelessly begging to the stubborn, former delinquent, Yu named the tabby after his husband, Kanji.

Kanji the cat, it has a nice ring to it.

The papers were quickly filled out by Kanji while Yu proceeded to embarrassingly make incoherent sounds of pure delight as the cat tiredly meowed right next to him. The car ride back home was also pretty loud. A quick stop for some cat food, kitty litter, and a few toys that Kanji picked out himself (they were too cute to ignore). After losing all of his energy, Yu took a short nap while Kanji and his feline counterpart glared at each other intensely during each red light. Then, they finally arrived at their humble abode.

A few days have passed, and Kanji can't help but feel a bit jealous. It's all about the cat. Cat, cat, cat. Every time they went to bed, he was there. Every time they were about to leave, Yu had to stop and pet him. Every time they cooked dinner, the cat always ended up eating with them on the table. Close interaction is very important, according to Yu.

Very close interaction.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!!" Yu cheerfully ran his fingers through the soft fur of his pet, tickling his warm belly as he lightly squeezed on it's adorable little paws. Kanji sat close and smiled at Yu's joyful expression, despite his vague disdain towards the little fur ball. He slyly glanced at the cat on Yu's lap as he worked on one of his knitting projects, repeating a series of stitches as he watched his husband make funny faces for the cat.

"Who's a good kitty, who's a good kitty?" The cat meowed. "You are!!" He firmly held the kitten and snuggled it close to his chest. 

This isn't fair! That should be Kanji, the real Kanji! He's not going to lose to a goddamn cat! Kanji sternly set his knitting needles down and looked at Yu straight in the eye. "Kanji, look how cute Kanji is!!" Yu allowed the feline to travel to Kanji's side, but before he took a comforting position, the cat purposely dug a claw on the man's thigh, making him squirm before he innocently purred. "Y-You little—!"

Relax, Kanji. It's just a cat. He took a deep breath and sighed. The three remained still, and soon, the sound of quiet purring emanated around them. Kanji's taking a nap on Kanji's lap. The sight made Yu's heart skip a beat. How cute. "Aw. That's adorable."

"Ain't adorable at all, this one's a handful.." Yu chuckled and gave Kanji a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"You're still cuter, so don't be mad."

"I-I ain't cute, or mad!!" Just jealous. "Next time, we'll get a cute lil' puppy, and dammit—I'm gonna name it 'Yu' whether you like it or not!"


End file.
